All It Is Is A Song
by In Need Of Slash Fix
Summary: Every songfic I write will go into here as a chapter. Cool, huh? No? ... Oh. Well then. Just one more thing- it will never be Complete. I shall always have another song to sing...or write... *PalmForeheadSlap* NOT JUST JAMES AND LILY. OTHER SHIPS WITHIN!
1. 1 When Angels Come

**So … yup. I have been in Turkey for two weeks, and while I was there (loolza, I was about to write I while was there! **_**Oh yes, I while was there…**_** xD) I did two things. One was have a great (or not) idea about songfics, and another was to write three! My Great Idea was to put every Songfic- no idea why Songfic has a capital letter in it, but hey! Who cares?- I write in one story as a new chapter, and this is the first chapter. **

**Right. Well. This Songfic/chapter/story (oh- Word puts the capital letter on Songfic! Must change that..) is a Tom Felton song called When Angels Come. It's very pretty. I love it. I also love Tom Felton, he's amazing =DD So. If you want to listen to the song whilst you read- and you haven't already got it- go to here and .. well I wouldn't say watch but listen! **y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = y I E h d 0 M C n x Y** (delete the spaces, my friend)**

* * *

_Songfic 1  
When Angels Come._

James hears an angry screech from the bathroom, and goes to investigate. Lily's in there, in tears, surrounded by make-up and rubbing ferociously to get some off her cheek.  
"Hey, hey," James says, lifting her hair out of her face and gazing into her reflection. She shrugs out of his embrace with a muttered _'Nothing'_ and goes about putting everything away. James can see she's still upset, so he turns her around and gives her a stern look. She avoids his eyes, before speaking.  
"I just wanted to feel pretty," she says, "I just wanted to look like I hadn't just given birth-"  
James pulls her in for a hug, stroking her hair. Behind them, baby Harry sleeps soundly in his cot. James pulls away from Lily, keeping her in his embrace at arm's length.  
"Look at you," he says, "Your lips, your skin, your eyes, your hair.." He kisses each part of Lily's body as he speaks.  
"It's awful, I know. I just wanted to touch it up and-"  
Lily's miserable speech is cut off when James places a finger on her lips.  
"You don't _need_ no touching up," he says, "I don't really care for anything that covers up your beauty!"  
"What beauty?" Lily rolls her eyes. "I'm an old hag!"  
"What God gave you, gorgeous girl," smiles James, "that's what suits me."  
Lily still isn't convinced, so he grabs a handful of jewellery and goes on.  
"Nothing compares! No diamond rings, necklaces and bangles," he drops them into the jewellery box and turns Lily to face the mirror behind her.  
"Don't look twice in the mirror, girl," he soothes, "you're great from all angles!"  
"More like the mirror breaks from the strain," Lily sulks, although soon she is laughing.  
"And when the angels take me from this world that I was born in!" James proclaims, kneeling down with his arms thrown wide, "I'll say, 'none of you look _half_ as good as my girlfriend in the morning!'"  
"Oh, shut up, you," Lily giggles. James puts one hand over his heart.  
"And when angels come to take me from this world!" he exclaims, "I'll say, 'none of you look half as good as _my_ girl!'"  
Looking up, he sees her eyes are still red-rimmed, so he gets up, saying, "Oh, wake up, my sweetness, you know that it's true!"  
"What's true?" Lily seems baffled, so James gestures to the array of cosmetics displayed before them.  
"Make-up was designed for _other girls_- to try and look like you!"  
Lily rolls her eyes again, and James grins.  
"You be careful what you're saying…" she warns. James takes her and twirls her around, dancing in the little room.  
"For my gorgeous, my words are no longer _cautious_," James replies, "you, my dear, are like a bottomless pit-"  
"Oi!" Lily swats at him before he continues;  
"-completely flawless!"  
He takes her hand and, leading her out of the bathroom, sits Lily down on the bed and kneels over her hands.  
"Now watch me freefalling, head," he places her hand on his forehead, "over heart," and he takes her hand to his chest. Lily smiles as he brings it to his lips and kisses it. Standing up, he sees his own reflection in a full-length mirror opposite them and runs his hand alongside Lily's hair.  
"Without doubt, the most _beautiful_ piece of art," he whispers into her ear. She melts into his embracing arms, and they lie back on the bed. Lily sighs in contentment.  
"So when my days are through," James says, looks at Lily and in a more serious tone, says softly, "I can say it was all for you."  
James knows he and his wife are thinking the same; of the Dark wizard Voldemort, rising into power.  
"Don't," Lily whispers, clearly anxious.  
"I don't know when these so-called angels will come, but when they do, I'll bet you a thousand Galleons _none_ of them look as good as you," James presses his lips to Lily's head, "When the angels come to take me from this world, I'll say, 'none of you look half as good, not as my Lily.'"  
He stands up, taking Lily by the hands and bringing her to her feet, too.  
"And when these angels _rid_ my ugly mug from this planet," he says passionately, smiling into Lily's emerald eyes.  
"Will you _please_ stop talking about angels…" she says softly.  
"They'll ask me where my heart is, and I'll say," James touches the tip of Lily's nose with his index finger, "'she has it!'"  
"You silly fool," Lily giggles, "I love you."  
She returns to the bathroom, a spring in her step, and James sinks down onto the bed as he watches her flit about in the little room.  
"She has it," he sighs.

* * *

**So that's it. Very short and sweet, and as the notes at the beginning are about a million light years long, I'm going to love ya and leave ya =DD **

**Byebyee  
Chezzy Xx**


	2. 2 Under Stars

**Well, numero dos is … another Tom Felton song. Trust me, there will be more *LOLs*. (if you don't get that, let me translate: **_**trust me, there will be more *laughs*.**_** If you still don't understand, then you're a bit screwed..) This one is called Under Stars, and it's my favourite ^-^**

**There's quite a few pairings actually. I was originally just making it Ron/Hermione, but I got bored. Sorry. So instead, we have- in this order- Ron/Hermione, Drarry (because I said so, BITCH!), Severus/Lily (and if you looked at it a different way, Sev/Albus? =S) and Sirius/James. I know! It's so weird and different…but hey! I might as well. So. Enjoy this Songfic (lolz at Word Autospell, changing songfic into Songfic xD) and..well, go read! Now! Byeseys =DD!**

**(oh, and if you want to listen to the song while you read, here's the link, again with the extracting of the spaces :- h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = T G 6 4 t K G 9 6 f s**

* * *

Songfic 2

Under Stars

_I wish I knew everything there is to know about you._

_And I want you to see just exactly what you mean to me._

Ron eyed his best friend over the library table. She had her head bent over a book, and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear as she scribbled out notes onto spare parchment. How he wished he knew everything about her- he would sit through hours and hours of her talking, no matter what the subject. It frustrated him, how she had no idea of what she meant to him; how she didn't see how they could be so much more than best friends!

_You, you think you know me; I guarantee there's a lot more to see._

_And you, you don't believe it's true that if I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming of you._

Hermione looked up at the boy in front of her, using her hair as cover. She didn't need it, as he was shovelling toast into his mouth and looking in another direction.

"You," she whispered, barely moving her lips, "You think you know me."

She sighed, and set her knife and fork down onto the table. _I can safely say there's a lot more to see_, she thought. She'd considered telling him about how she felt. But who was he to believe her; what need would he have to accept anytime she dreamed, his face filled her mind?

_I wish that I could hold your hand, feet beneath the sand._

Draco looked over and saw the three friends looking his way. He locked grey eyes with green, and nodded in response to their gaze. He'd missed his chance- every time he saw those green eyes, he told himself he'd tell Potter how he yearned for the touch of their hands, how he imagined whisking the two of them away to a secret place somewhere. Regretfully, he lingered on those bright eyes for just a moment before turning back to his wife and son.

_And I wish that I could drive you in my car to kiss you under stars._

Harry's mind wandered as he kissed his love softly before she got out of the car and followed the path to their house. He rested his head back and let the mental image of two grey eyes blot out the starry night sky. He felt not the slightest bit of guilt as he imagined those grey eyes smiling after kissing him. Closing his eyes, he let the dream fill his mind before turning off the ignition, sighing heavily and getting out of the car to follow his wife as she waited by the door.

_And I want you to be everything you deserve to be._

_And if I close my eyes, I can still see it perfectly._

A black cloak whipped past Dumbledore's head as the aggravated Potions Master swept past him. The old man sighed; Severus deserved so much more than the ugly luck he was landed with. Dumbledore knew he had a dream, but it could never be fulfilled. The picture of Severus and Lily Evans in their second year lingered on Dumbledore's mind.

"How did it ever come to this?"

_And I, I don't know where to go. I wrote a song just to let you know,_

_That we, we could be together. I'd hold you forever._

Severus brushed past his boss, thinking of her. He located his office and sat down at his desk. Opening up a drawer, he found the memory in his head, and stared wistfully into the twelve-year-old Lily's eyes. He had had so many chances with her, and he'd blown every one of them. All he wanted to do was hold her close for all eternity; now, he had no chance…

_I wish that I could hold your hand, feet beneath the sand._

_And I wish that I could drive you in my car, to kiss you under stars._

Sirius stood a few paces behind the newly-weds, lagging behind with Remus. He felt a slight guilt for Lily as the sight of her hand clasped tightly around James's sent a pang of venom to his heart. Lily threw her flowers high into the night sky, and her and James kissed as if there were no tomorrow. When they broke apart, Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

_I wish that I could hold your hand, feet beneath the sand._

_And I wish that I could feel your touch,_

_I think about you so much._

* * *

**Oh, my god. Yes, there should be a comma before 'my god' because there should be a small pause. Oh. My god sounds too dramatic and oh my god is too quick. So oh, my god does fine for me.**

**Oh, my god. This is a **_**really really BAD**_** Songfic (xD S!)! It's so retarded and messed up!**

**Oh, I can't look at it any longer. I-oh-just-. Ugh.**

**Byebyee**

**Chezzy Xx**


	3. 3 The Ultimate Duel Of Hogwarts History

**Right. If you have not heard, heard of, or even thought about, The Ultimate Showdown Of Ultimate Destiny, then **_**you have not lived!**_** Lose these spaces for the lyrics:**

h t t p : / / w w w . s I n g 3 6 5 . c o m / m u s I c / l y r I c . n s f / T h e – U l t I m a t e – S h o w d o w n – O f – U l t I m a t e – D e s t I n y – l y r I c s – L e m o n – D e m o n / 0 6 1 A E 4 E 2 1 B 9 A 3 A B F 4 8 2 5 7 1 2 A 0 0 2 9 7 0 3 1

**which you must read first, and lose these spaces for the video, which you must watch first:**

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 4 W g T 9 g y 4 z Q A

**Read along then!**

* * *

_Songfic 3  
_The Ultimate Duel Of Hogwarts History.

Rubeus Hagrid was stompin' around

Hogwarts School like a big playground

When suddenly Malfoy burst from the shade

And hit Mr. Hagrid with "_Obliviate!"_

Now he wanted to beat the crap out of this boy

But he didn't expect to be blocked by Gilderoy

Who proceeded to open up his autograph quill

When out of the blue came a Weasely called Bill

He was beating up Crabbe for being so thick

Then they both got flattened by Malfoy's broomstick

But before he could make it back to his cosy bedroom

Dumbledore popped up to seal his doom

Took The Elder Wand out from under his hat

And blew Malfoy away with a rat-a-tat-tat

But he kinda ran out of life and he died again

But then Harry-Bloody-Potter came to save the day

This is the Ultimate Duel - of Hogwarts History!

Spells, jinxes, curses and hexes - as far as the eye can see!

And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be...

This is the Ultimate Duel - of Hogwarts History!

Now Hagrid took a bite out of Mr. Harry P

Like Fang took a bite out of a Pumpkin Pasty

Then Lockhart gave a fart and he called it _rotten art_

But Cho Chang knocked him unconscious with a … dart …

And Malfoy was injured, and trying to get steady

When Albus Dumbledore came back with a machete

But suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped

The late James Potter took him out with his … sex toy?

Hmm. James Potter/Dumbledore. Who knew?

And then he saw that Hagrid sneaking up from behind

And he reached for his wand which he just couldn't find

'Cause Malfoy stole it, "_Crucio!"_ed and he missed

And Cho Chang deflected it with her fist

Then she jumped in the air and did a summersault

While Albus Dumbledore tried to pole vault

Onto Harry-Bloody-Potter, but they collided in the air

Then Voldy passed out from trying to care…

This is the Ultimate Duel - of Hogwarts History

Spells, jinxes, curses and hexes - as far as the eye can see

And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be...

This is the Ultimate Duel...! =D

The angels sang out, getting faster and faster…

And down from the heavens, came the old Potions Master...

Who delivered a ball of flames which couldn't be any hotter...

Into the crotch of the late James Potter...

Who fell off of Cloud Nine, cursing Snape and his heritage...

As Malfoy was Transfigured into a .. ferret(age?)...

But Sev saw through his memorable disguise...

And he crushed Malfoy's head in between his thighs...

(This is where it gets catchy, bitches!)

Then Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, and

One of the "Harry Potter" films's McGonagall and

Babbity Rabbity and Ron Weasley and

Hermione Granger and Dumbledore's Army

Parkinson, Bulstrode, Macmillan, Filch and Figg,

Madame Pince, Madame Hooch, EVERY SINGLE WEASLEY KID,

Remus J. Lupin and Sirius Black,

Every single witch or wizard, ready to attack

All came out of nowhere lightning fast

And they kicked poor Severus's Potions Master arse

It was the most epic battle Hogwarts ever saw

With Muggles looking on in total awe

The fight raged on for about a day,

Many lives were claimed, but you can safely say,

The champion stood, the rest saw their better:

Neville Longbottom with his grandmother's sweater…Woot!

This is the Ultimate Duel -of Hogwarts History!

Spells, jinxes, curses and hexes - as far as the eye can see!

And only one will survive, I wonder who it will be!

This is the Ultimate Duel... _(This is the Ultimate Duel...)_

_  
_This is the Ultimate Duel... _(This is the Ultimate Duel...)_

This is the Ultimate Duel...

Of Hogwarts History!

* * *

**=DD**

**That was fun =DD There will be a video of myself and my little MCR hoodie ^-^ singing (?) that on YouTube soon. When it's on, I'll update this crap =DD or I'll update other crap, I dunno =DD  
Byebyee  
Chezzy Xx**


	4. 4 My Immortal

**Okies, so I've had a bunny for a George-mourning-Fred fic for quite a while now...but didn't get a chance (i.e couldn't be bothered) to write it. Hmm. So, numero quatro (I don't even speak Spanish, wtf!) is My Immortal by Evanescence. Website thing there \/**

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = b U 9 F w P 4 u O Y 8

**As usual, delete the spaces, blah de blah. And enjoy! =]**

* * *

_My Immortal_

George sits down in a chair and rubs his eyes. He is so _tired_; of insomnia, of his family and friends, of life. He's tired of being here in this dingy little flat, above the shop.

Above _their_ shop that _they'd_ run.

He's had trouble sleeping lately; every time he shuts his eyes, he can see the castle wall explode, see the dust settle until the body was visible. Every time he falls asleep, he has the same recurring dream; that of moving rubble around, looking for the body. But the body is gone. He searches and searches through endless piles of rubble, and wakes up in a cold sweat when he realises he will never find what he was looking for. This means that most nights, George will lie alone in his bed with the covers pulled up to his chin. Staring blankly at the ceiling; childish fears keeping him from slumber. Tonight will be no different.

George raises his head to look up at the ceiling and feels the same familiar chill of being watched. He knows what's watching him, what's there. He knows what can't escape the dingy flat, knows what's having so much trouble leaving him in peace. It's him. Fred. He knows that as he's looking at the ceiling right now, his brown eyes are being met with a pair exactly the same. He drops his eyes, breaking contact with the imaginary spirit.

_If only you'd leave, Fred. If only I could just get rid of you. I know…I know you're not really there. That it's just a part of my twisted imagination. But whatever's keeping you here inside my head, it doesn't want you to leave. And I think that, in a strange way, part of me doesn't want you to leave. But I know one thing for sure; whatever's keeping you here, it's draining my energy. Keeping me from my sleep. If you have to go and die, I wish you'd just _leave_! Because you're still here, Fred. I know you're here, and you won't leave me alone._

**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave, because your presence still lingers here...and it won't leave me alone...**

George is stabbed by a sudden pain. It hasn't left him since the battle; every time he even thinks about his brother, his heart is ripped out of his chest and thrown across the room. He thought it would go away after a week, a month, a year…but no. The wound hasn't seemed to heal yet. Time obviously hasn't erased anything.

He thinks back to a time when they were children; about seven or eight. They were outside in the garden being taught how to chuck gnomes- a skill you can take to the bank, his dad had said and promptly left the twins to practise by themselves. At this point, a particularly nasty gnome had bitten Fred on the arm and he had cried out in pain. George had ran over to him, examined the cut, and wiped the tears from his twin's face.

The memory brings a sad smile to George's face. He shakes his head and runs his hands through his flame-red hair.

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real; there's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years...but you still have all of me...**

_You fascinated me, Fred. You were captivating; it's like you emitted light. Or something. That's what I miss, Fred. I miss being fascinated by your glow; now, it's like I'm stuck here. You've bound me to this dark and dismal place, memories of you left right and centre. The life you left behind, it's like a shadow of what we once were. I can still see it now, Fred; Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley, owners of the most successful shop in Diagon Alley. But it was short-lived, wasn't it?_

_See, now, whenever I think about your face, it haunts me. It enters into my dreams; that lifeless smile of a laugh cut short. Every time I think about your face, I want you to finish the laugh. Inside my head, you finish the laugh and get up. What? You say. It was only a joke! Don't be so sad, little brother! (Little. Hmph. Two minutes is hardly little.)_

_Your voice, in my head. All the time; every minute, of every day…that immortal laugh. The laughter cut short. It's driven me insane. You've taken my sanity, Fred._

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams; your voice has chased away all of the sanity in me...**

A sharp pierce overcomes him again, and George clutches his heart, crying out for relief from the pain. He thinks that this is what happens to people in tragedy stories; at least it's what he thought before. Now, the jolts and blasts shooting through his veins are too real to belong in a story. George slides of the chair and ends up on the floor, his clenched fist thumping into the brown carpet. He wonders how long it'll take for the whole terrible ordeal to end. _Time heals all_ is such a load of bull, he thinks.

Another memory drifts into his head. It's from ages ago; George is surprised he can even remember it so clearly. It was back in the day when they shared one huge bed- they loved to jump around on that bed, he recalls. They were devastated when the family came into some money and could afford to buy two separate ones.

The memory is simple; the time is about midnight, and they are sleeping. Well. Fred is; George is trying to relax and ignore the foot digging into his side. Just as he's about to doze off, his brother starts to toss and turn. He cries out and drags his arm around, narrowly avoiding George's face. Something's obviously tormenting him subconsciously and he sits bolt upright. His eyes are searching around the room and his arms are raised to protect himself from nightmarish things. George calms his brother down and soothes him, assures him that all his fears are gone. Once fully calm, George lures him back to the comfort of the duvet. The twins fall asleep nestled in each other's arms.

******These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real; there's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years...but you still have all of me...**

"You still have me, Fred," George whispers into the soft, fuzzy ground. "You've still got complete control. You have me, big brother. All of me."

His fist slams into the carpet and George kneels up. He punches the chair next to him, not feeling the sting in his numb knuckles.

"I tried so hard, Fred!" he exclaims, "I tried so _bloody_ hard for you! To convince myself that yes, you _were_ dead, you _were_ gone, that we'd had the funeral, done the wake, and thrown the party to celebrate your life. And then you come along and turn up in my head."

George shakes his head and laughs bitterly. His dry and humourless chuckle reverberates around him in the dark. He gets up, using his chair for support, and stands. He looks around the room and Fred's life stares back at him. Every wall seems to have a translucent, silver glow. Fred's face fills his head; that laugh cut short.

"Well, what a _surprise_, Mr Weasley," his voice raises to shriek at the empty walls, "Here you are again! Like a nasty disease you can't get rid of- like a brain tumour! You just _keep on popping up_! And how ironic, Frederick. See, you're still here. You're still with me, but I know what you've always thought. And what everybody else has thought, and what I've _known. I've known!_"

He laughs. It tears at his insides; rips him apart and he bends over, reaching a hand out against the wall to support his weak frame.

"Isn't it funny? Isn't it _fucking hilarious_! I'm alone! I've been alone all along! Always have been and always will be, ALONE! By myself, on my tod, _ALONE_!"

**I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone! But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along!**

He can't hold his shaky frame anymore and his hysterical laughter turns to sobbing, horrendous, racking sobs. George wants somebody there to wipe _his_ tears; he wants someone to be there to fight away all of _his_ fears- for all of his life, he was the odd one out. Everyone wanted to be Fred, to hold Fred's hand and keep Fred at bay. Nobody was ever there for George.

******When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years...but you still have all of me...**

_You still have me, Fred. Big brother. All of me._

* * *

**Wow. Well, that was depressing. Hmm.**  
**Oh velli. Must be off. Ta ra love!**

**Byebyee**  
**Chezzy Xx**


End file.
